A New Rapture
by Max1026
Summary: After Rebuilding Rapture, the new Squad A along with the RSF have presumed that Rapture is safe. But what happens when several problems from the past and present occur. Sequel to Eleanor's Chance.
1. Chapter 1

A New Rapture

Chapter 1- A Better Place

It has been a year since the defeat of the Rapture Family and the Saturnine. Since then the RSF has repaired the damages of Rapture during the war and many of the survivors have had families. The RSF started to create schools, businesses, restaurants, hotels, and many other places. The original Survivors' base has become the new RSF headquarters and all the Survivor squads are now squads in the RSF. The leader of RSF is Gary and Mark is the head of the medical wing. Dr. Tenenbaum, Charles Milton Porter, and several caretakers run the care facility which houses the Little and Big Sisters. The members of the new Squad A have all have apartment rooms next to each other in RSF headquarters. Eleanor lived with Amir and Delta, Stacy lived with Kevin, Jack lived with his daughters, and Mindy lived with Susie. Everyone was peacefully living with each other, but are they safe?

In Kevin's Room

Luke was preparing for his first day of school, while he was packing his books in his book bag Kevin came in.

"Hey Luke, are you excited about your first day of school at Rapture's Scholars Middle School?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah though I am a bit shy." Luke said.

"You'll get over it later on and dad do you mind me asking, why didn't everyone just go to the surface like we planned?"

"Well, we couldn't, it'll cause way too much suspicion, especially with the rescued Little and Big Sisters. So we decided to stay and repair Rapture. Now we can live peacefully without drawing any suspicion."

"I understand. Well I got to go and say bye to mom, and when is she going to have the baby?"

"In a few more months."

"Okay, well I'll see you later, bye mom!" Luke yelled to his mother who was in her room.

"Bye honey, have a nice day at school!" Stacy yelled back.

"Bye dad."

"Bye."

Luke left to school. On his way to school he walked pass many people talking, smiling, leaving to work, and discussing about business.

"Wow, after all everyone has been through, this place turned out well." Luke said.

Luke made it to his school and left to his locker. He was walking in the hallway and turned at the corner and bumped into another student.

"Oh I'm sorry." Luke said before he looked at the student.

It was a girl, she had long brown hair, blue eyes, a pink t-shirt, blue jeans, and a necklace that said HOPE.

"Oh its okay." She said.

"Oh here," Luke said as she picked up her books and handed them to her.

"Thank you."

"Nice necklace."

"Thanks, my name is Kelly, Kelly Jones."

Kelly extended her hand to shake with Luke's.

"My name is Luke, Luke Reynolds." Luke said as he shook hands with Kelly.

"Luke, that's a nice name."

"Thanks, hey you want to come and walk to class with me?"

"Sure."

At Eleanor's Room

Eleanor was in the living room watching television while sitting on the couch. Amir entered the living room.

"Hey, well if it isn't my lovely wife with my little baby." Amir said as he kissed Eleanor and rubbed her stomach.

"Hello dear, so what do you plan on doing today?" Eleanor asked.

"I guess I'll go shopping for some groceries since we need some food, go to the bank to deposit some money into my account, and I need to speak to Gary." Amir said.

"Wait, have you seen father?"

"Delta, yeah, he said he was going for a walk."

"Well I guess he wants to get comfortable since he left his suit."

"Yeah I guess that's what it was, well I got to go get groceries, want anything special?"

"Can you get me some pickles and ice cream?"

"Sure." (I guess the weird cravings are starting." Amir thought.

But suddenly an announcement was made.

"Squad A, Squad A report to the conference room."

Soon every member of Squad A went into the conference room. Gary was there guarded by two RSF officers.

"Good morning Squad A." Gary said.

"Hey Gary." Kevin said.

"Hello sir." Amir said.

"Its been very long hasn't it." Jennifer said.

"Yes it has, but I need three people of your squad to do a mission for me."

"I'll go." Jennifer said.

"Me too." Mindy said.

"Count me in as well." A voice said.

They all turned around, it was Mark.

"Mark, but your not even a combatant." Gary said.

"Sir, I am willing to show my skills in a fight." Mark said confidently.

"Are you sure?" Amir asked.

"Yes, you all think I'm just a doctor, but I'm also a fighter." Mark said as he pulled out an upgraded shotgun.

"Well as you wish, now this special mission is for the three of you to infiltrate Neptune's Bounty and end a black market there." Gary said.

"Don't forget about me."

It was Delta in his suit.

"Father, why are you in your suit?" Eleanor said.

"I'm going on this mission, that's why. But I got to admit I sort of missed this suit, and I got it cleaned." Delta said.

"Then its decided, Delta, Jennifer, Mindy, and Mark will go to Neptune's Bounty to end the black market." Gary said.

"Is there a leader?" Stacy asked.

"Yes, his name is Stanley Poole." Gary said.

Delta and Eleanor's eyes widened by the mentioning of that name.

"Now its personal." Delta said.

On The Surface

A woman sat on her porch while she sadly looked at a family picture. She went to her shelf and pulled out a gun.

"Mark, I'm going to find you, but not just you, Cindy too, my little Cindy Meltzer. I'm going to find you even if I have to die trying." The woman said.


	2. Stanley Poole

Chapter 2- Stanley Poole

Delta, Mark, Mindy, and Jennifer left to Neptune's Bounty in an Atlantic Express Train. After a while of silence, Jennifer began to speak.

"Eleanor?" Jennifer asked.

"What?" Eleanor asked.

"When Gary said Stanley Poole, you and Delta seemed a bit shocked."

"Well, we've had a past encounter with Stanley."

"Yeah, when I was looking for Eleanor, I ran into Stanley in Dionysus Park, after he told me to deal with the little sisters in the park so Sofia Lamb wouldn't know that he flooded Dionysus Park, after I saved the little sisters there Eleanor contacted me and told me how Stanley sold Eleanor to a little sister's orphanage and flooded Dionysus Park. After Sofia unlocked the train station door, I had a choice to spare or kill him. He pleaded for me to spare his life, so I let him live. I thought he would change, but I guess I was wrong. But now, no matter how much he pleads for his life, he made his choice, now he's going to die." Delta said.

"Well, we're here." Mark said.

After the train stopped, they all left to the entrance of Neptune's Bounty.

Meanwhile at Rapture's Scholars Middle School

The bell rang.

"Now class, don't forget to finish that packet I gave you for homework." The teacher said.

As the students left the classroom, Luke approached Kelly as she was talking with her friends.

"Hey Kelly." Luke said.

"Hey Luke." Kelly said.

"Luke, is this the boy you've been talking about Kelly?" One of Kelly's friends, Jenny asked.

"Yeah." Kelly said.

"So, Kelly do you want to come over to my house and do homework together?" Luke asked.

"Sure, bye guys." Kelly said as she left with Luke.

Luke and Kelly left the school and began walking to Luke's house. As they were walking down the sidewalk, Luke noticed that Kelly was looking around at the buildings while smiling.

"Kelly, is everything ok?" Luke asked.

"Yes, why are you asking?" Kelly asked.

"I see you looking around, so I thought something was wrong." Luke said nervously.

"Well I'm just enjoying the scenery, you know Rapture was hell, but now look at it, its beautiful." Kelly said as she looked at the more elegant, buildings.

"Yeah, it does look beautiful, but we should get going to finish our homework early, and then we could probably go to Arcadia for a picnic, unless you don't want to." Luke said.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Kelly asked.

"Well its not actually a date, not that I wouldn't want to go on a date with you, I mean would love to go on a date with you, I mean…." Luke said nervously before Kelly interrupted.

"I get it, and I would love to go for a picnic in Arcadia, now lets go and do some homework." Kelly said before she started walking ahead.

"Smooth." Luke said sarcastically to himself at a whisper before he followed Kelly.

Back At Neptune's Bounty

Mark, Mindy, Delta, and Jennifer arrived at the entrance of Neptune's Bounty.

"So, we just need to find Stanley's hideout, where do you suppose it is?" Mark asked.

"Maybe we should ask some of these workers." Jennifer suggested.

"Okay, everyone lets ask them." Delta said.

They approached a group of workers who were having a conversation about fish.

"Excuse me." Mark said.

"Hello, who are you?" One of the men asked.

"We are members of the RSF, we're looking for Stanley Poole, have you seen him nearby?" Mark asked after he showed them his badge.

"Hey, how come I didn't get a badge?" Mindy asked.

"We mailed badges to every squad." Mark said.

"Then I'll check later." Mindy said.

"Stanley Poole?, no I don't know him. Hey do any of you guys know Stanley Poole?" The man asked the others.

"Stanley Poole, yeah I know, the bastard slept with my sister." Another one of the men said.

"Do you know where he is?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, his hideout is downtown, but you need to take the train there and watch out, he runs the place." The other man said.

"Thank you." Mark said.

"Hey if you see him, can you give him a punch to the mouth for me."

"Sure." Delta said.

After retrieving the location of Stanley Poole, they left to the train to go downtown. They all entered the train and left downtown. They made it downtown but then suddenly the train stopped and a feminine, mechanical voice began speaking.

"Hello, and welcome to Poole's market, please enter the password for you to continue further."

"I've got a better idea." Delta said before he destroyed the door with his drill.

"Please no destruction, Poole's market shall not be held responsible for any injuries, or death. But if you do die, we'll bury you in a hole in the ground."

"That lady is starting to piss me off." Delta said.

"We'll you'll have to deal with it for now, lets continue towards that building, its probably Stanley's headquarters." Mark said.

"No its not." The voice said.

"Shut the hell up!" Delta said.

"Please no inappropriate language."

"Delta calm down, just ignore her or it and lets go." Mindy said.

"Fine." Delta mumbled.

"Fine, go in the building, but don't say I didn't warn you. But for now, here's a little present." The voice said before three turrets and two security bots appeared from the security grids.

"Mindy take out those turrets, Delta hack those bots!" Mark yelled.

Mindy used froze the turrets with a stream of winter blast and sliced through them with her syringe while Delta used a decoy to distract the security bots and hacked both of them.

"Great, now we have two bots to help us out." Jennifer said.

"Yeah, just incase we run into some trouble in that building, now lets go." Mark said.

They continued towards the building, while in the building they looked around, the place looked deserted, there were paintings of Stanley Poole on almost every wall.

"Self centered much." Mindy said while observing all the paintings.

"He's lacking in the looks department. If I were him I wouldn't put so much paintings of something so ugly." Jennifer said.

"Intruder alert, please leave or else Poole's market representatives will be forced to use force to make you leave or kill you." The voice said again.

"She just loves to run her mouth." Delta said.

"Wait, Stanley must be up this stair case." Mindy said.

They went up the staircase to find an elegant door. They opened the door and found Stanley sitting in a chair smoking a cigar.

"Well took you long enough to find me." Stanley said before he put out his cigar.

"Stanley Poole, you are here by under arrest by the RSF for running a black market." Mark said.

"Well I don't think so." Stanley said.

Suddenly 4 men in suits came out of secret passages from the walls and shot at them with machine guns.

"Take cover." Mark yelled.

"Kill them!" Stanley yelled.

"Mark lets handle this." Jennifer said.

"Sure." Mark said.

"I'll deliver the first hit." Jennifer said before she threw a knife, the knife stabbed one of the men in the chest and killed him.

"Where did you get a knife from?" Mindy asked.

"I always keep a knife with me, just incase I need to kill someone." Jennifer said.

"Oh, I thought it was for some ridiculous reason." Mark said before he took out a pistol and shot at one of the men.

Jennifer jumped out of cover and used her gymnastic skills to dodge the bullets and after that she kicked the gun out of one of the men's hand while Mark killed the other.

"She's hot and she has skills, a nice combo." The man said.

"Sorry but I don't date bad guys." Jennifer said before she shot at the man with her machine gun.

"Looks like your out of men." Delta said.

"That sounds so wrong." Stanley said.

"Shut up, its over, and I don't think I want my knife back." Jennifer said as she looked at the corpse that had the knife deep in his chest.

"Oh no, its not over. CAIS initiate security force, kill them." Stanley said.

"CAIS, what the hell is that?" Mark asked.

"It stands for Computer Artificial Intelligence System. Its that mechanical feminine voice over the systems. Now CAIS initiate security forces." Stanley said with a tone of confidence.

"No." CAIS said.

"What, what do you mean no?" Stanley asked with anger.

"I'm done listening to you, you're an idiot, without me this market would crash and burn. Now I'm in charge."

"At least we agree on one thing, he is an idiot." Delta said.

"CIAS you will do as I say or I will shut you down!" Stanley yelled.

"Be quiet you moron, your nothing, initiating lockdown procedure, preparing to spread deadly poisonous gas throughout market. Deadly poison to be initiated in four minutes." CIAS said before all the doors and windows were locked with metal plates.

"No!" Stanley yelled.

"What do we do now?" Mindy asked.

"We need to destroy this place in four minutes. Hey Stanley is there a self destruct button in here?" Mark asked.

"Why would I tell you?" Stanley asked.

"Because if we don't destroy this place, you'll die too." Mark said.

"Fine, its under my desk." Stanley said before he ran to his desk.

But suddenly three turrets appeared through security grid from the floor.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." CIAS said.

"Delta, Mindy destroy those turrets, Jennifer you and I will take Stanley to his desk, go!" Mark yelled.

Delta and Mindy shocked the turrets and then Mindy destroyed those turrets with fireballs, while Delta assisted with his Rivet Gun. Mark and Jennifer led Stanley to his desk.

"Go away from that desk, I'm warning you!" CIAS yelled.

"Here it is." Stanley said before he pressed the button.

"Self destruct initiated, good job idiots, you have no way out." CIAS said.

"Hey, how do we get out of here?" Stanley asked.

Delta took out his Ion Laser and shot a huge hole through the window.

"This way!" Delta yelled.

They all jumped out the window.

"No!" CIAS yelled furiously.

They all landed and ran before the building exploded, huge building debris landed around the floor.

"Yes I'm alive." Stanley said.

"Not for long." Delta said.

"What?" Stanley asked nervously.

"Should we kill him?" Jennifer asked.

Time for Power to the People. Here's where your reviews are important. You get a chance to vote on what happens to Stanley.

A. Kill Him

B. Let him live his own life

C. Take him prisoner

Remember Power to the People is important.


	3. My Aunt

Chapter 3- My Aunt

Hello Readers, the votes are in. The winning vote is C. Hope you enjoy this new chapter.

"We're going to take him prisoner." Delta said.

"A prisoner?" Stanley asked.

"Yes, oh and here." Delta said before he punched Stanley unconscious.

"That was from a man who's sister you slept with." Delta said.

"Great you knocked him out, now carry him so we could go back to headquarters." Jennifer said.

"Wait what's that?" Mindy asked before she pointed at a bunch of cables, below the cables was a circular black sphere connected to the cables. The sphere had a red glow in the center.

"I hate you all." The sphere said.

"Wait, CIAS, is that you?" Mark asked.

"Oh no, I'm just a random sphere that knows you from nowhere." CIAS said.

"That must be her core." Mindy said.

"Correct, well I see you let that fool Stanley live, I'm surprised you didn't kill him."

"We're merciful unlike you." Delta said.

"Well we're merciful sometimes." Mark said.

"I guess I'll just stay here until I shut down." CIAS said.

"Oh no your not, we're going to take your data chip and analyze it." Mark said as he grabbed the sphere.

"No, you don't know what your doing, you are not an Poole's Market engineer, stop now, stop, stop." CIAS said before she shut down after Mark took out her data chip.

"Finally that bitch is quiet." Delta said.

"Now lets get back to base." Mindy said before they all left back to the train.

Meanwhile At Kevin's House

Luke and Kelly just finished the last of their homework in Luke's room.

"Well we finally finished." Luke said.

"Yeah, that was a lot of homework." Kelly said.

"So, you want to go on that picnic in Arcadia?" Luke asked.

"Sure." Kelly said.

"I'll get the supplies." Luke said before he left his room.

After Luke left the room, Kelly began to think.

(He's such a nice guy, not to mention he's cute too. I wonder if he'll make a move on our picnic.) Kelly thought.

Luke came through the door carrying a picnic basket.

"Everything's packed, you ready to go?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, lets go." Kelly said.

They both walked down the stairs and saw Kevin reading a newspaper while Stacy was watching television in the living room.

"Where are you two going?" Kevin asked.

"We're going on a picnic in Arcadia." Luke said.

"Have fun, but not too much fun you two." Kevin said.

"Dad." Luke said as his cheeks blushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry." Kevin said before he chuckled.

"Oh, could we stop at my house before we leave?" Kelly asked.

"Sure." Luke said.

Luke and Kelly walked to Kelly's house which was not that far from Luke's house. They walked towards the door, and Kelly pulled out a key and unlocked the door. Kelly and Luke walked to the living room.

"You can sit here while I get my things." Kelly said.

"Okay." Luke said before he sat down.

Kelly left upstairs to her room, while Luke looked around the room. It was full of pictures of Kelly, a woman with long brown hair and blue eyes supposedly Kelly's mother. Next to that woman was a tall, short black haired man with brown eyes and glasses, supposedly her father. Then there was Kelly smiling next to a young man, he looked eighteen, he had short brown hair, and short brown hair. They all had a light skin color.

Suddenly Luke heard a voice.

"So you're Kelly's friend." The voice said.

Luke quickly turned around and saw that young man in the picture.

"Hello, who are you?" Luke asked.

Suddenly Kelly came down the stairs.

"Okay Luke I'm ready, oh I see you met my brother Brad." Kelly said.

"Where are you going?" Brad asked.

"I'm going on a picnic with Luke to Arcadia." Kelly said.

"Did you ask mom and dad?" Brad asked.

"Yes, they said yes." Kelly said.

"Fine, and if anything happens call me." Brad said before he left upstairs.

"Ok we can go now." Kelly said before he left with Luke to Arcadia.

On the Atlantic Express Train Station

Mindy, Mark, Jennifer, and Delta exited the train.

"Now lets go back to base." Mark said.

They left to the base, but suddenly three men came up to them.

"Hey, your in our way." Mindy said.

"Sorry, but you have something that we want." One man said.

"And what do you want?" Delta asked.

"Stanley Poole." Another one of the men said.

"Why do you want him?" Mark asked.

"Well, he's got some money on him, so give him to us, and we'll probably not hurt you."

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but he's ours." Jennifer said.

"Then we'll take him from you."

"That's it, I'm in a bad mood, I'll handle them." Delta said before he let go of Stanley, Stanley dropped to the floor.

"I'll carry him." Mark said.

"Can't we just leave him on the floor." Mindy said.

"No, he has information we want." Mark said.

"Mark does have a point." Jennifer said.

"Fine." Mindy said crossing her arms.

"I won't bother using any of my weapons, you guys are a waste of ammo." Delta said.

"Can we take on a big daddy." One of the men said nervously.

"Shut up, of course we can you wimp." The man in the middle said.

"I'll take him on." The other man said before he ran towards Delta preparing to punch him.

But Delta quickly grabbed his fist before it made contact with his helmet.

"What the hell, let go you bucket of bolts." The man said as he struggled to get his fist out of Delta's grip.

Delta punched the man in the stomach and threw him against the floor.

"Fucking monster." The man said as he clenched his stomach in pain.

"Who's next." Delta said.

Another one of the men took out a metal pipe and ran towards Delta and tried to hit him. Delta dodged every attack and knocked the pipe out of his hand.

"Please don't hurt me, I have kids." The man said.

"No you don't you idiot, go and kill him now!" The leader yelled.

"I don't want to die!"

"If you don't kill him, I'll kill you!"

"Well your going to die either way." Delta said before he grabbed the man's neck and threw him against the other man.

"Your dead!" The leader said as he took out a pistol.

Suddenly Mindy used her Houdini plasmid to appear in front of the leader and kicked the pistol out of his hand.

"You crazy bitch." The man said before he tried to punch Mindy.

Mindy kept dodging his attacks, but she quickly stabbed the leader in his chest.

"Nobody calls me a bitch and lives." Mindy said.

Delta took out his Rivet Gun and killed the last man who was clenching his stomach.

"I thought you said you weren't going to waste ammo." Mindy said.

"Well I said I was going to handle them myself, I didn't ask for your help." Delta said.

"Well I got bored." Mindy said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Will you stop it, lets go already." Mark said.

They walked until they reached the base, they entered the interrogation room. Delta slammed Stanley against the chair.

"You better tell us the information, and you better tell us now." Delta said.

"I'll talk, but don't kill me." Stanley said.

"No promises." Delta whispered to himself.

"Now, why did you create CIAS?" Mark asked.

"To look over my market, even after I died." Stanley said.

"But she got over your control after we came, why is that?" Jennifer asked.

"I could had shut her down, but she knew I would be busy with all of you."

"Where were all of your employees, you were running a black market but we only encounter four men." Mindy said.

"Well, most of my men were in the inner parts of the facility, mostly arranging meetings and prices of my merchandise."

"That's all we need, everything else is on this chip from CIAS." Mark said as he pulled out the chip from his pocket.

"Can I go now?" Stanley asked.

"Let me answer that with my shotgun." Delta said as he took aim with his shotgun.

"No please, what did I do to deserve this?" Stanley asked.

Delta shot Stanley in his chest, Stanley's body fell, lifeless to the ground.

"For being a son of a bitch." Delta said.

"Can we get someone to get this body out and clean this blood?" Mark asked a RSF agent.

"Yes sir." The RSF agent said.

Meanwhile At Arcadia

"This is a nice picnic." Kelly said.

"Thanks." Luke said before he finished his sandwich.

Suddenly they heard a gunshot and a bullet hit a nearby tree.

Luke and Kelly looked and saw a woman with a pistol.

"Who the hell are you?" Luke asked.

"Oh Luke, don't tell me you don't remember your aunt you supposedly killed." The woman said.


	4. She's Back

Chapter 4- She's Back

In Arcadia

Luke eyes widened.

"You…no it can't be…..I killed you." Luke said nervously.

"You mean you thought you killed me, but it seems its going to end the other way around." The woman said.

"Luke, what's going on." Kelly said terrified.

"Wait, who's this, a little friend of yours I presume." The woman said as she looked at Kelly.

"Leave her out of this, this is between me and you." Luke said.

Meanwhile At the ocean trench where the ruins of Persephone lay

An Alpha Series started to awake. He stumbled at first but got balanced afterwards. He looked around, he was underwater. But the water began to get drained.

"Emergency Water Drainage completed." The intercom said.

The Alpha Series noticed something, he was damaged, his suit was burnt, his portal was partially cracked, and his eve was low. He looked around for a nearby health station, but all of them were destroyed.

"Hey, hey, over here." A voice said.

The Alpha Series looked around the area until he saw a metal sphere with a yellow glowing eye.

"Oh hi, well my name is Harry-0945-7833-1234-2691. But you can call me Harry. Well I'll explain everything later, but for now follow me so I could get you healed." The sphere said before it left on its rail on the wall.

The Alpha Series followed it, as he followed Harry he saw many barnacles, dead fish, and ocean plant life. Then they stopped at a locked door.

"Oh sorry, I'll just open this up." Harry said as his eye widened and he began to beep. After a few seconds the door opened.

"Now lets go." Harry said before he moved on his rail again.

The Alpha Series continued to follow Harry.

At Arcadia

"Your right this is between you and me, but what's revenge without killing someone important to you."

"Luke who is that?" Kelly whispered.

"My Aunt." Luke said in disgust.

"Enough talking, now is the time for revenge." Luke's aunt said.

"Kelly, when I yell go, you run as fast as you can." Luke whispered.

"But what about you?" Kelly asked.

"No, I'll handle her, I need to keep you safe." Luke said.

Luke's aunt loaded her pistol.

"Go!" Luke yelled.

Kelly ran for the exit from Arcadia while Luke threw a knife at his aunt. She dodged the knife.

"Where the hell did you get a knife from?" Luke's aunt asked.

"I never leave my house without a weapon. I learned that from my dad." Luke said.

"It doesn't matter your still dead." She said before she loaded her pistol and aimed for Luke.

"Not a chance you bitch!" Luke yelled before he charged at his aunt.

"You brat, respect your elders!" She yelled before she shot at Luke.

Luke dodged all of the bullets and tackled his aunt. He kicked the pistol out of her hand and punched her deformed face. Luke filled with fury grabbed the knife from the floor and stabbed his aunt.

"Well at least you won't have to live like this anymore." Luke said.

"Luke!"

Luke turned to see his mother, father, Kelly, her parents, and her brother coming.

Stacy hugged Luke so hard it was like she was trying the crush him.

"Oh honey are you okay?" Stacy asked worried.

"Yeah mom, I'm okay. How did you know I was in trouble?" Luke asked.

"Kelly came and told us." Kevin said.

"We came along to see if you were okay." Kelly's father said.

"Kelly would be devastated if you got hurt." Brad said taunting Kelly.

"Shut up." Kelly said as she blushed.

"But you have some respect for putting the safety of my sister first." Brad said.

"Thanks." Luke said.

Kelly hugged Luke.

"Thanks for saving me, your so brave." Kelly said before she kissed Luke on the cheek.

Luke blushed again.

"No problem." Luke said.

Back At Persephone

The Alpha Series followed Harry until they reached a docking platform.

"Now before we leave I need to get you healed. I'll try to connect to the nearest health station lets see…..there, its over there." Harry said as he looked to a nearby wall.

The Alpha Series limped over to the health station and used it. He felt refreshed, his suit was in bad damage but his health and eve were restored.

"Now past through this identification chamber while I signal a bathysphere so we could leave this place." Harry said.

The Alpha Series did as Harry said and walked through the identification chamber.

"Identifying, Subject Omega, past identification Augustus Sinclair." The announcer said.

Subject Omega walked towards the docking platform.

"Oh wait one more thing." Harry said before he began to beep.

"Wait….and….done. I activated your vocal patterns in your suit, now you can talk. Try saying hello." Harry said.

"He-llo." Subject Omega said.

"Oh, you have a southern accent, nice. Well, the bathysphere will come right about now." Harry said before a bathysphere docked at the platform.

"Now, I just need to disengage myself from this rail, hold on, can you catch me?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Subject Omega said before he extended his arms and caught Harry.

"Thanks, now lets get out of this place, we have a destination, Minerva's Den. You see I found your signal, drained this place, activated you, because I need your help. I have some unfinished business. I'll explain everything later, now lets go." Harry said before Subject Sigma carried him inside the bathysphere and left to Minerva's Den.


	5. An Old Ally and A New Enemy

Chapter 5- An Old Ally and A New Enemy

In the Bathysphere heading towards Minerva's Den

Subject Omega sat in the Bathysphere asleep, but then Harry woke him up.

"Hey, hey, Omega wake up, we're almost at Minerva's Den." Harry said.

"Did you have to wake me up for that?" Omega asked.

"Hey that was your fist complete sentence ever since I activated your vocal cords." Harry said.

"So what?"

"Well I just wanted to point that out, oh, were here."

The Bathysphere docked at the docking station, but something was wrong, the door wasn't opening, and then suddenly they heard a voice over the bathysphere's intercom.

"I don't know who you are, but I don't like anyone coming into Minerva's Den, this is my territory." The voice said.

Then suddenly Omega looked out the glass and saw that the bathysphere was being lifted into the air by a robotic claw. The claw started to crush the bathysphere.

"Oh no, we've got to get out of here. Were doomed, think of something." Harry before he began to panic.

Omega quickly grabbed his launcher and aimed it at the floor.

"What are you doing, are you trying to kill yourself?" Harry yelled.

"Hold on." Omega said as he held Harry before he shot the floor with a grenade.

Omega landed on his feet before he saw the bathysphere get crushed above them. Omega quickly evaded the debris of the broken bathysphere and ran.

"Where are you going?, come back and die with some dignity instead of running like cowards!" The voice yelled.

Omega ran as he kept Harry under his arm. He kept running until the voice began to speak again.

"Here's a surprise for you." The voice said.

Suddenly four oval shaped containers dropped from vents around the area.

"What are those things?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Omega said.

Metallic legs popped out of the containers and revealed what they were.

They were spider bots.

The spider bots began shooting bullets at Omega. Omega quickly ran behind a nearby wall and placed Harry on the floor.

"Stay here." Omega said before he ran to attack the spider bots.

Omega ran quickly and punched one of the spider bots against the wall. After that he shot a grenade which destroyed two spider bots. The last spider bot tried to flee but Omega quickly grabbed one of its legs and pulled out it and threw it on the floor. Omega then crushed the spider bot with his launcher.

Omega returned to Harry.

"Wow, nice job, now lets try to find a way out of here." Harry said before Omega began running again.

At Kelly's House

Kelly and Luke were hanging out until Luke asked if they could go inside Kelly's pool, Kelly agreed. Luke changed and waited inside the pool for Kelly.

"This feels weird, I'm in a pool underwater. Well, I wonder where Kelly is." Luke said.

"I'm coming." Kelly said before she came out of the house.

Kelly had her long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail, she was wearing a red bikini top and bottom, she was also wearing her HOPE necklace.

"So what do you think?" Kelly asked as she modeled her bikini for Luke.

Luke was speechless. He just kept staring at Kelly, the bikini had fit her well in all the right places. Luke kept admiring Kelly in her bikini.

"Hello?" Kelly asked.

"Oh sorry, it looks good." Luke said embarrassed for staring at her.

Kelly sat next to him in the pool. She looked at him, Luke was wearing red and white shorts, and without a shirt.

"I didn't know you were muscular." Kelly said.

Kelly had gently put her hand on Luke's six pack abs.

"I aim to please." Luke said.

They both kissed each other.

"And you're a good kisser, I'm so lucky to have you." Kelly said.

"Well you're a beautiful and intelligent girl, I would say I'm lucky to have you." Luke said charmingly.

Kelly smiled and they began to kiss again.

Meanwhile At the RSF base

Eleanor, Stacy, Kevin, and Amir were gathered and talking about the babies.

"So Eleanor when do you expect to give birth?" Stacy asked.

"The doctor told me that I'm going to give birth to my daughter in about a week. We were thinking of naming her Miranda. What about you?" Eleanor asked.

"I'm scheduled to give birth in two weeks to my son, I'm thinking of calling him Carlos." Stacy said.

"I can't wait to see those adorable children." Delta said as he came walking into the room.

"Father, how did you know we were talking about our children?" Eleanor asked.

"I might have been listening to your conversation." Delta said.

"Honestly Father, you still treat me as a child." Eleanor said as she crossed her arms.

"I do not treat you as a child, most of the time." Delta said smiling under his helmet.

"Hey Delta, why are you still in your suit?" Amir asked.

"I kind of missed this suit, so I decided to wear it again."

"Did you even clean that old rust bucket up?" Kevin asked.

"A matter of fact yes, and watch out what you say about this old rust bucket, this thing is built tough."

Back At Kelly's House

Kelly and Luke left the pool to change their clothes. Kelly was the first to get changed and put her wet clothes to wash. Luke was changing out of his wet clothes in the bathroom. He took off his clothes and first put on some boxer briefs. He suddenly heard the door knob shake, he suddenly remembered he forgot to lock the door. Before he could quickly put on his jeans the door opened, it was Kelly. Kelly quickly stopped as she saw Luke standing there in only black boxer briefs.

"Oh Luke I'm sorry." Kelly said as she covered her eyes.

"No, no its okay." Luke said as he took her hands away from her eyes.

Suddenly Luke kissed her passionately. Kelly locked the door and began kissing again.

"This can be our little secret." Luke said.

"Gladly." Kelly said.

They continued to kiss. But they heard footsteps walking down the stairs.

"Oh no, its Brad, I've got to go before he realizes I'm in here." Kelly said before she left back to her room while Luke locked the door and continued to change.

Luke finished changing and went to Kelly's room.

Luke suddenly realized what he had done, he let his hormones take control of him for a moment ago.

"Kelly I'm sorry about what we did in the bathroom." Luke said.

"Its okay, we both let our hormones get the better of us for a while, but lets keep that a secret, if our parents find out they'll kill us." Kelly said.

"I promise to keep it a secret. Well I should get going back to my house, bye." Luke said before he hugged Kelly.

"Bye." Kelly said.

Back At Minerva's Den

Omega reached a corridor. He read a nearby sign, it said Military Robots, Constructive Area.

"That's it, we need to destroy this part of the facility, take away these blasted machines so we could get to the core of Minerva's Den." Harry said.

"The core?" Omega asked.

"Yes, that voice it was the core, we need to deactivate it and replace it with me so I could take control of the facility. Trust me, it would be better that way." Harry said.

Hello Readers, I felt it wouldn't be the same without the spider bots, but a new machine will be joining them in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please write a review, thanks for reading.


	6. New Bot

_**Chapter 5- New Bot**_

_**Subject Omega and Harry continued towards the military robot facility. Omega cautiously walked inside. **_

"_**Be careful, any of those machines could be anywhere." Harry said. **_

_**Omega kept on walking but he heard a noise similar to metal clanging against the floor. **_

"_**Hey do you hear that?" Harry asked. **_

"_**Yes." Omega said. **_

"_**Well, don't let your guard down." **_

_**Omega continued further until he heard the noise again, but suddenly three skinny figures jumped down from the ceiling and created a small dust cloud around the area. Omega aimed the weapon at the figures, but before he could pull the trigger one of the figures leaped onto him. Omega was shocked to see that the figure was a robot, its eyes were blue with red "pupils" and showed hatred, its head was shaped as a skull, its body was thin, but it had some sort of weaponry on its arm. Even though it was thin, it almost had the same weight as a big sister. The robot jumped back and kicked Omega to the ground. **_

"_**Get up hurry!" Harry yelled. **_

_**Omega quickly stood to his feet, his porthole was blood red, he was filled with anger. Omega quickly grabbed his grenade launcher and shot at the machines. The machines quickly dodged Omega's attack. One of the machines charged towards Omega, Omega tossed Harry to the floor, grabbed the machines leg, and slammed it against the wall. The machine broke apart from the impact against the wall. The other two machines aimed their hands at Omega.**_

"_**What are they doing?" Harry asked. **_

_**Then suddenly rockets shot out of their hands. **_

"_**Look out!" Harry yelled. **_

_**Omega dodged the rockets and managed to shot a grenade which destroyed one of the machines as the last one dodged the grenade. The machine quickly ran past Omega and grabbed Harry. **_

"_**Help!" Harry yelled. **_

_**Omega chased the machine until the machine jumped up to a vent, crawled inside, and left. **_

"_**Harry no!" Omega yelled. **_

"_**Go to the core chamber, forget about this facility, go and hurry!" Harry yelled before his voice faded. **_

_**Omega turned around and saw a way out of the military robot facility.**_

"_**Well, the only thing I can do now is to shut down that core." Omega said. **_

_**Omega exited the facility and continued towards the core room chamber. **_

_**At Luke's House**_

_**Luke was walking to his house thinking of what he had done. **_

_**(What was I thinking, I just put my relationship with Kelly at risk, what if one of her family members heard us, what if they knew, or worse what if our parents find out. Well, I just got to keep my mouth shut.) Luke thought before he walked up to the front door, took out his keys, and opened the door. **_

_**Luke entered his house, he continued walking and saw that Kevin noticed his arrival. **_

"_**Hey Luke, so how did it go at Kelly's house?" Kevin asked. **_

"_**Fine." Luke said. **_

"_**What did you two do?" Kevin asked. **_

"_**Oh, we just hung out, went inside her pool, you know the usual things." Luke said. **_

"_**Hey Luke, since you and Kelly got into a relationship, I've meaning to discuss something with you." Kevin said as he motioned Luke to sit down next to him on the couch. **_

_**Luke sat next to Kevin.**_

"_**So, what do you want to talk about?" Luke asked. **_

"_**Well, as your growing older, your hormones start to kick in, so you'll probably have some urges to…you know…do "it", and you need to resist those urges, because if you do "it" with a girl, there is a high chance that she'll get pregnant and you wouldn't want that. Okay, the bottom line is that if you need to talk, go talk with your mom, or me. Is there anything you want to talk about?" Kevin asked.**_

_**Luke remembered his promise to Kelly. **_

"_**No, I don't need to talk about anything." Luke said casually. **_

"_**Well okay, and remember if you need to talk, come to me or your mom." **_

"_**Okay, if you need me I'll be in my room." Luke said before he left to his room.**_

_**Back At Minerva's Den **_

_**Omega continued further until he reached a elevator to the core chamber. **_

"_**Yes, come and try to deactivate me, I know your plan, and I'm telling you now, I'm not going down without a fight. So get ready for the fight of your life." The core said. **_

"_**No matter, what you do, I'll deactivate you." Omega said before he went in the elevator. **_

_**The elevator went upwards, its destination was the core chamber.**_

"_**You couldn't just stay in the bathysphere and get crushed along with it. But don't worry you won't stand a chance against me, big daddy or not, you will be defeated. Don't worry about your little friend, he'll be the first to get crushed, slow and painfully, then after he's gone it'll be your turn." /The core said, mocking Omega. **_

_**The elevator finally stopped at the core chamber. Omega stepped out, ready for a fight. He continued towards the entrance and kicked the door opened, and it was there he saw the core, it was a sphere, just like Harry, but it had a orange "eye". The sphere was attached to several cables which connected to the ceiling, it still allowed the core to move about, but it has to be connected to the ceiling. **_

"_**Oh finally, there you are. Allow me to introduce myself my name is Bobby 1563-9008-8564. But call me Bobby, but you know it won't even matter, you'll be dead in a while." Bobby said. **_

_**Suddenly a glass cage, made up of a very hard glass material dropped from the ceiling and trapped Omega. Omega tried to break through but to no avail, he couldn't break through. **_

"_**Damn you!" Omega yelled. **_

"_**Oh, and here's your little friend." Bobby said as a metal claw descended from the ceiling, the claw was holding Harry. **_

"_**Hey there, well aren't we in a pickle." Harry said. **_

"_**You could say that, but it'll get worse, believe me it will." Bobby said. **_

"_**Oh really, I wouldn't say that, go!" Harry yelled before he shot a missile through his weapon system. **_

_**The missile broke the glass. Omega quickly got out and shot Bobby with a grenade. **_

"_**Ow, you'll pay for that!" Bobby yelled. **_

_**Suddenly five spider bots came out of pods, planted in the chamber. **_

"_**Kill him!" Bobby yelled. **_

_**The spider bots planted themselves on the ground and started to shoot like turrets. Omega took cover and tried to devise a plan. **_

"_**Wait, I have plasmids, oh, I only have three, they'll have to do." Omega said before he began to use his plasmids. **_

_**Omega used his Electrobolt to shock one of the spider bots and used telekinesis to throw it against two other spider bots. Then Omega shot another grenade which destroyed the rest of the spider bots. **_

"_**Assassin Bots, attack him!" Bobby yelled. **_

_**Four of the machines that Omega fought earlier suddenly came out of pods as well. **_

_**One of the Assassin Bots shot a rocket, Omega used telekinesis to throw it back, it managed to destroy two assassin bots. The last two assassin bots charged at Omega, but he grabbed one of them and threw it against the other with all his force. **_

"_**Its so hard to have good security these days, well lets continue the fight." Bobby said. **_

"_**Oh no you don't." Omega said before he charged at Bobby and ripped the sphere out of the central core's "body". **_

"_**No!" Bobby yelled. **_

"_**Yes, put me in hurry!" Harry yelled. **_

_**Omega picked Harry up and plugged him in the central core's body. **_

"_**Okay, now here's a bathysphere." Harry said as a bathysphere was signaled. **_

"_**Oh and I wasn't really helping you, I was helping myself, you see I was the core made from Jack McClendon's mind, now I'm back in charge and ready to take over Rapture in the name of the Rapture Family. Here's going away present that is so amazing it'll blow your mind." Harry said before he shot a missile at Omega. **_

_**Omega flew back into the bathysphere. **_

"_**Here's another piece of trash to go along with you." Harry said before he used one of the metallic claws and tossed Bobby into the bathysphere as well. **_

_**While Harry was busy gloating, Omega, barely alive, pulled the bathysphere's level, and had set it to go to Paupers Drop. The bathysphere left Minerva's Den. **_

_**Will Luke and Kelly's parents find out what they did? What is Omega planning to do? Will Harry achieve his goal? Find out most of the answers the next chapter of A New Rapture.**_


	7. Explanantion

Chapter 7- Explanation

"Ok, it has to be hear somewhere, ah, there it is, ok, now let me just fix him up….just a few more…there."

Omega had gotten back his vision. He looked around and noticed he was on the Bathysphere's floor. He sat down, still a bit weak from getting hit with that missile.

"Well looks like your okay."

Omega turned and saw Bobby.

"You!" Omega yelled.

"Yes, yes, it's me, look I know we have some differences, you with trying to take control of my facility…" Bobby said before he was interrupted by Omega.

"Hold on a damn second, it was Harry that wanted to take control of your facility not me!" Omega yelled.

"But you were the idiot that helped him, then again what should I expect from members of the Rapture Family."

"Wait, what, I am not a member of the Rapture Family."

"Oh please, I researched you in my data banks as soon as my assassin bots scanned you and it clearly stated that Subject Omega was created with the purpose to aid the Rapture Family."

"I was brainwashed, I had no choice until Delta….." Omega said before he paused.

He remembered, Delta, the Alpha Series he referred to as kid. He remembered how Delta had to kill him, to let young Eleanor see the sun.

"So your telling me your not a member of the Rapture Family?" Bobby asked.

"No I'm not."

"That changes everything, we could both work together to overthrow Harry from his control over Minerva's Den." Bobby said excitedly.

"But, what were you programmed for, why do you want to be in control of Minerva's Den?" Omega asked.

"I was programmed to defend Minerva's Den, but before I was put into control, one of our scientists, Reed Wahl, took control of Minerva's Den and had shut down the spider bots. After Reed Wahl was killed, I tried to take control, but that's when I figured out that I wasn't the only sphere created, I spied on a man named Jack McClendon as he created another sphere, Harry, he was created to aid the Rapture Family. McClendon found some of the spider bots and used them for the Rapture Family's purposes. But after McClendon was killed by..oh what was the name of that group, oh yes the Survivors…a group of splicers from the Rapture Family came to retrieve a plasmid and found Harry, they took him to their base, Persephone I believe, I was hear alone, but I managed to finally take control over Minerva's Den, start rebuilding the spider bots, building assassin bots, and finally doing what I was programmed to do. You know until you and Harry showed up." Bobby said.

"That explains why Harry revived me in Persephone. He used me to take control of Minerva's Den from you."

"Yes, so do you agree to work together?"

"Yes, but first, can you check your data bases for Subject Delta?" Omega asked.

"Okay….wait I've got something yes its Subject Delta."

"Can you check his current location?"

"Yes, it says he resides in the RSF headquarters in Paupers Drop."

"What the hell is RSF, never mind that, is this bathysphere going to Paupers Drop?"

"Yes, it is."

"Then, all we need to do is find Delta."

At Kevin's House

Luke invited Kelly over so they hang out and discuss their secret.

"My parents aren't suspicious, how about yours?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know, my dad suddenly wants to talk about how I shouldn't do "it" with a girl, and if I needed to talk about anything, to talk with him." Luke said.

"Do you think he knows?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know, but I've been thinking, maybe we should just tell them." Luke said.

"But what if they don't want us together anymore?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly, I love you too much to be separated from you, nothing, not even our parents will keep us away from each other." Luke said.

"Then, your right, we will tell them later." Kelly said.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay." Luke said as he hugged Kelly.

"Luke, Kelly come downstairs!" Kevin yelled.

They both left downstairs. They were both shocked to see that both their families were sitting in the living room. Kevin was standing in the middle of the room. He motioned them to sit on the couch. They both sat next to each other.

"Wait dad, can I…can we tell you guys something." Luke said nervously.

"Yes you can." Kevin said before he sat down.

After Luke explained what happened between him and Kelly.

"So your admitting you did that." Kevin said.

"Yes, and we're very sorry." Luke said.

"We didn't mean for that to happen." Kelly said.

"Well, we were going to tell you that we knew all along." Kevin said.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, we all knew."

"But how?" Kelly asked.

"Well, parents know when their children, and Luke talks very loudly in his sleep." Kevin said.

"You got that from your father." Stacy said.

"Then I told Kelly's parents who agreed to come here to discuss your punishment." Kelly's father said.

"We thought you weren't going to admit it, but since you did your off the hook, but this is the only time, and try to restrain yourselves." Stacy said.

"Thanks." Luke said.

"You guys are the best parents ever." Kelly said.

They all hugged.

At Paupers Drop Docking Station

Omega left the bathysphere while carrying Bobby.

"Can you direct me to RSF headquarters?" Omega asked.

"Yes or you can just read that sign that says directions to RSF headquarters."

"Oh I can't believe I didn't see that." Omega said before he left to go find RSF headquarters and Delta.

Deep inside Ryan Amusements

"I think you all know why you are here?" A man smoking wearing a suit with a cigar at a round table said as he had his feet on the table.

"Lets get to the point, how much are you paying?" The leader of a group said.

He was a tall, muscular man, with black hair. He was in a dark shirt and blue jeans. The others were another man who wasn't that muscular with red hair, blue eyes, wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. The other members were women. They were both the same height. One had long dark hair that was in a pony tail, she was wearing a blue shirt and black pants. The other woman had blonde hair that reached down to her back, she was wearing a red shirt with white strips.

"I'm paying you all 300$ each, I just need you to kill Eleanor Lamb and Subject Delta."

"Fine, but you better have the money after we kill them."

"Don't worry, I'll pay you if you kill them, but of course you will, what do I expect the best bounty hunters I could find."


	8. The Hunt Begins

Chapter 8- The Hunt Begins

Eleanor, Mindy, Cindy, Jennifer, and Stacy began shopping for baby clothes for Eleanor's and Stacy's children who were going to be born in just a few more days.

"Oh this one looks cute for your daughter Eleanor." Mindy said as she held up a piece of baby clothing.

"Are you sure because I was thinking of this one." Jennifer said as she pointed to another piece of clothing.

Meanwhile

Delta woke up in Eleanor and Amir's home. He rubbed his eyes as he walked to the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face to awake his drowsy eyes. Delta walked to the living room and noticed that Amir was watching television. Delta had a devious smile on his face as he slowly approached the couch that Amir was sitting on. When he was right behind the couch he inhaled and let out a loud big daddy roar. The roar caused Amir to panic and fall off the couch. Delta started to hysterically laugh.

"What the hell, you scared the shit out of me!" Amir yelled.

"Oh, hell that was hilarious, I can't believe that actually worked." Delta said as he finished laughing.

"What was that for?" Amir asked still shaking and breathing heavily from terror.

"What's wrong Amir you look like you seen a ghost?" Delta asked with a smirk.

"More like my cruel father-in-law who enjoys scaring the shit out of me." Amir said.

"Well your right about the part where I enjoy scaring you. So where's Eleanor?"

"She's at the store with the girls buying baby clothes."

"Well I'm going to see Tenenbaum."

"Why?"

"I'm going to ask her to modify my vocal cords so I could speak without my translator."

"Can I come?"

"Why would you want to come?"

"I would rather do anything then stay here, I'm bored."

"Whatever you can come."

Delta and Amir began walking to the caretaking center. As they were walking Amir began to speak.

"So where's Jack and Kevin?" Amir asked.

"They said they were going to train some new recruits the RSF received today." Delta said.

"Good thing we didn't get assigned for recruits training."

Meanwhile at the RSF base

Jack and Kevin stood in front of a class of about 20 teenage recruits.

"Good morning everyone, you have all qualified to be recruited in the RSF, but before you can go into battle you need to be prepared, ready to shoot, and ready to kick some ass." Kevin said.

"Now we're going to need four volunteers to give a demonstration on shooting target dummies." Jack said.

No people volunteered.

"Well looks like I'm going to have to pick, well let's have you and you." Kevin said as he pointed to a young boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and was muscular, the other one was a girl with short black hair, green eyes, and was thin.

"Now, both of you will use dart guns to shoot at moving target dummies, but watch your fire does darts pack a punch. Now get ready and go!" Jack yelled.

Meanwhile on a rooftop of a nearby building

The two women from the bounty hunter group were spying on Delta and Amir as they were walking.

"Jamie are we just going to spy on them or are we going to fight?" Diane, the blonde haired woman said.

"Calm down, I got a plan." Jamie, the long black haired women said.

"Well what is it?" Diane asked with a annoyed face.

"I'll get into a relationship with Delta, with him I could go into RSF headquarters and find some information we could sell to the boss for extra cash."

"Whore."

"Shut up, I'm not going to sleep with him, I'm just going to get him to ask me on a date, then I'll pretend to be his girlfriend, and then get the information from RSF headquarters so we could sell it."

"What about Eleanor?"

"Contact Rex and Fred and tell them to abort, if they attack Delta would be concerned about her. After we get the information then we'll kill her and Delta."

"Fine."

Back to Delta and Amir

Delta and Amir were continuing their walk to the caretaking center and finally they made it. The building was large , wide, and rectangular. It was white with red stripes, and it had its name in big red letters in the front of the building.

Delta and Amir entered the building through a pair of automatic doors. When they entered they saw Tenenbaum, Charles, and Sofia at a desk discussing something. Delta and Amir approached them.

"Hello Tenenbaum, Charles….Sofia." Delta said "Sofia" with a dull voice.

"Delta." Sofia said with a dull voice as well.

"Hello Herr Delta, Amir, what brings you here?" Tenenbaum asked.

"Am here to ask you if you could repair my vocal cords so I could speak without a translator." Delta said.

"Why of course, it will be quick and I have all the right tools. Come with me and we could start the procedure now."

"I'll stay here and wait." Amir said.

"Ok." Delta said before he left with Tenenbaum.

Tenenbaum led Delta through some hallways, they passed through the Little Sister room, then the Big Sister room, and then they made it to the surgical room.

"Now just take off your armor and wear this." Tenenbaum said before she handed Delta one of the patient uniforms.

Back at RSF headquarters

Jack and Kevin were observing the two students shooting at the target dummies with their dart guns.

"And done!" Jack yelled.

One of the students became startled and shot his dart gun wildly, while the other darts had hit the wall, one dart managed to hit Kevin in the groin. Kevin fell to his knees, screaming in agony.

"Can we get a medic over here?" Jack asked before two RSF officers carried Kevin to the medical bay on a stretcher.

"Well lets continue, you both could sit down now." Jack said before the two students sat down.

Later, In the caretaking center

Delta awoke from his unconsciousness.

"Herr Delta the operation is finished, you may talk as much as you want now." Tenenbaum said as she placed her operating tools aside on a table.

"Thanks doctor, I owe you one." Delta said.

"It is the least I could do, oh and I should keep your armor for a day or two to make some modifications that will help you in the future."

"It's alright with me, and thanks again." Delta said before he left the operating room.

He walked back to the main desk where Amir stayed.

"Hey where's your armor?" Amir asked.

"Tenenbaum is going to modify my armor. Where's Sofia?" Delta asked.

"She left after you left."

"Well, lets go."

Delta and Amir began walking, as they turned at the corner Delta bumped into a woman. They both fell to the ground.

"Oh sorry." Delta said as he stood up and helped the woman up as well.

"No its my fault I wasn't paying attention, wow you have beautiful eyes." The woman said.

"Well your beautiful too." Delta said as he smiled.

"Would you want to go out for a coffee tomorrow?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, we could meet at Joe's Café, at three o'clock."

"It's a date, oh and I didn't catch your name."

"Delta, but you could call be Johnny and your name?"

"Jamie, well I'll see you tomorrow, bye."

After they continued walking.

"I didn't know you could pick up a date that fast." Amir said.

"Well its either you got it or you don't." Delta said.

Will the Bounty Hunters achieve their goal? Will Delta find out about his dangerous date? Find out next chapter of A New Rapture.


	9. You Little Spy

Chapter 8- You Little Spy

At Eleanor's House

Delta was at the mirror preparing himself for his date with Jamie. Delta without his diving suit, had spiky brown hair, blue eyes, and pale skin from all the time in his diving suit. He wore a red shirt that had the words 'who's your daddy' in a lighter red. He also wore grey jeans and black shoes. He smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"I can tell this is going to be a great date." Delta/Johnny Topside said.

At that moment Eleanor came through the door holding four shopping bags, two in each hands. She wore a blue shirt and blue jeans along with white shoes.

"Well where are you going?" Eleanor asked as she inspected Delta's clothes while she had one of her eyebrows raised.

"I'm going on a date with a girl I bumped into."

"Well, I hope your date goes well." Eleanor said as she laid her bags on the couch.

"Wait, isn't the baby supposed to be born in a few more days?" Delta asked.

"Yes."

"So don't forget to go to the hospital about two days before its birth."

"Don't worry father, trust me nothing is more important than my baby right now." Eleanor said as she rubbed her stomach and smiled.

"Well I'm leaving, take care." Delta said.

"Okay bye." Eleanor said as she hugged Delta goodbye.

Delta left to Joe's Café to meet his date, Jamie.

Meanwhile

Omega continued walking to RSF headquarters while he carried Bobby in his hands.

"Are we getting close to RSF headquarters?" Omega asked.

"We're almost there, stop complaining." Bobby said.

"You should be talking, you don't even have legs. You're just a ball."

"Sphere."

"Whatever just keep directing me to the RSF headquarters."

"You know I actually thought about having legs before."

"Shut up."

At RSF Headquarters

Jack stood before the class of 20 teenage recruits.

"Well since Kevin's….injury…I'll be teaching you how to take cover in a firefight." Jack said.

"I'm still laughing about how that dart hit that guy's balls." One of the students whispered to another student.

"Hey you!" Jack yelled before he pointed to that student.

"Yes sir?" The student asked nervously.

"I'm sure whatever your whispering is more important than my lesson, maybe you should share it with the rest of the class." Jack said.

The student walked towards the front of the room, stopped, and began speaking.

"I was just laughing on how that dart hit that guy's balls." The student said.

"Laughing, would you laugh if you got hit in your balls?"

"No sir."

"Well go and run 6 laps around this building before I kick you in your balls!" Jack yelled.

"Sir, yes sir!" The student said before he left to do his laps around the building.

"Does anyone else have any more comments?"

The entire class shook their heads.

"Good, now lets get back to our lesson."

At Joe's Café

Delta entered the café, the café had blue round tables with blue seats, all along the wall were posters advertising new products of the café, such as new drinks. Delta looked around the room until he saw Jamie, he went to her table and sat across from her.

"Well don't you look beautiful." Delta said with a smile.

"Thank you, your such a gentleman." Jamie said.

"You want anything to drink, I'm buying." Delta said.

"I'll have a ice latte, please."

"Okay, I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting."

(Uh, I couldn't just attack, I would have the money by then, but it would be worth it with all the extra cash…and he is kind of cute…what am I saying focus on the mission..but he's so sweet) Jamie thought.

"Stop it." Jamie said before she realized Delta was sitting across from her and that he was about to give her the ice latte.

"Stop what?" Delta said curiously.

"Oh nothing, so tell me about yourself."

"Okay." Delta said trying to avoid that awkward moment.

At RSF Headquarters

Omega arrived at RSF headquarters, he approached the entrance that was guarded by 3 RSF officers.

"State your name and business." One of the officers said.

"Subject Omega a.k.a. Augustus Sinclair, I'm here to see Delta."

"So you're a friend of Delta, but I'm sorry to inform you that Delta isn't here, but Eleanor is here you can ask her where Delta is."

"Thank you." Omega said before he entered the building and saw Eleanor talking to a woman at the desk.

(Eleanor came to RSF headquarters after Delta left.)

"Eleanor, hey there kid." Omega said as he greeted Eleanor.

"Do I know you….wait…Sinclair." Eleanor said with joy as she hugged Sinclair.

"Well you've grown…but not as much as your stomach."

"I'm pregnant Sinclair."

"Oh thank god you were as big as a whale."

"Yeah, you should always tell women that." Eleanor said sarcastically.

"So who's the lucky father?"

"I'll tell you everything now, I have some time to spare."

At Joe's Café

"Well and that's everything you need to know about me." Delta said.

"That was an interesting story, so could you take me to RSF headquarters, I hear it's a very magnificent building."

"Sure I'll take you there right now." Delta said as he took Jamie's hand and they both began walking to RSF headquarters.

Back to Recruit Training

After the cover lesson, and the student finished his 6 laps, Jack stood in front of the class.

"Well congratulations class you've all graduated!" Jack yelled.

The entire class cheered and yelled with joy.

"Just kidding, you all need to take your final exam that will take 3 hours."

All of the students' jaws dropped as they were stunned with disbelief.

"The exam starts now…..just kidding, you've all graduated, you all are going to be transferred to the training facility in one of our other bases, good luck." Jack said.

The class cheered again.

Will Omega finally meet Delta? What's happening to Jamie? Will the bounty hunters kill Delta and Eleanor? Where's Luke and Kelly? Why am I asking you all these questions? Find out some of these questions next chapter of A New Rapture.

Bonus: Who's your favorite character in this story and what's your favorite moment?


	10. An Old Secret

Chapter 10- An Old Secret

In the abandoned part of Rapture(Formerly known as the Water Treatment Station)

Jennifer, Mark, Jack, Susie, and Mindy got out of the bathysphere and walked in a hallway that led to the entrance of the station. The hallway was pitch black.

"Hey Mindy, Susie, could you put your helmets on and shed some light, I can't see shit."

"Sure." Mindy said before she and Susie put their helmets on which illuminated their path with red light.

They continued to walk down the hallway, Susie focused on the door, while Mindy looked at the walls, and the floor. The walls were made with gray bricks, they were dusty, and they seemed old. The floor was filthy, even some water was spread around the floor. But then Mindy saw a sign.

"Hey look." Mindy said as she read the sign aloud.

"Welcome to Rapture's Water Treatment Center, the cleanest place in Rapture." Mindy said as she read the sign.

"Well I have to disagree with that sign, this place is as filthy as a dumpster." Susie said.

"Okay, lets focus on the door now." Mark said before he attempted to open the door by pushing it.

"I don't think that's going to work, let me try….now everyone stand back." Mindy said before everyone stood away from the metal door.

Mindy outstretched both of her arms, and clenched her hands slowly as the door began to dent, after that she threw the door against the wall.

"I love using telekinesis." Mindy said as she wiped her shoulders as if it were nothing.

"Nice." Jack said as he high-fived Mindy.

"Now lets go in." Mark said.

Meanwhile RSF headquarters

Eleanor and Subject Omega(Augustus Sinclair) were discussing their adventures that led them up to this point.

"So Amir is your husband, well he must love you a lot to deal with death threats from Delta when you guys were first dating." Omega said as he chuckled.

"Yeah, he's a nice guy, but father still might cause some trouble for fun."

"That does sound like Delta."

Suddenly Amir came over.

"Hey honey." Amir said before he kissed Eleanor.

Amir then noticed Omega.

"Sinclair, this is Amir my husband." Eleanor said.

"Nice to meet you Amir." Omega said as he extended his hand for a hand shake.

"Hello…."

"Omega, but you can call me Sinclair, I'm Eleanor's friend."

"Oh, well nice to meet you Sinclair….ah, your crushing my hand." Amir said as Omega released his grip, Amir tried to ignore the pain and began to speak again.

"Wow, what a grip." Amir said as he rubbed his hand.

"Sorry about that, so Eleanor where's Delta?" Sinclair asked.

At that moment Delta walked through the entrance while holding hands with Jamie. Before Delta(Johnny) could greet everyone he stared at Omega.

"Who…wait…is that…..Sinclair?"

"That's my name, and who are you?" Sinclair asked.

"Oh its me Delta, Tenenbaum just removed my suit to modify it."

"Well its nice to see you again boy." Sinclair said before he and Delta shared a manly hug.

"Its also nice to hear your southern accent again." Delta said as they hugged.

"Someone forgot to introduce someone." Bobby said.

"Oh right, this is Bobby he's a companion that helped me find you." Sinclair said as he put Bobby on the nearby counter.

"Hello everyone." Bobby said.

"That's a cool ball." Amir said as he stared at Bobby.

"Sphere, and stop staring at me, haven't you seen any talking spheres in your life."

"Uh….no." Amir said.

"Don't start Bobby." Sinclair said.

"Fine I won't."

Back at the Water Treatment Station

They all entered the station, it was mostly dark with only a small amount of lights here-and-there. There were grey columns around the area as well. Everything else couldn't be seen in the dark.

"Okay, first we need to find a light switch, Susie go with Jack and Jennifer while I go with Mindy, if you find the light switch turn it on then we'll meet back here, go." Mark said.

The team split up and searched for the light switch. Mark moved some crates that were near a column while Mindy illuminated his path.

"Why is it so hard to find a damn light switch?" Mark asked.

After Mark moved some crates he left to check the other columns as Mindy followed after he searched all the sides of most of the columns he found the light switch.

"Finally." Mark said as he flicked the switch.

The entire water treatment station was illuminated, Mark looked around and saw small offices, papers scattered around the floor, tubes on the ceiling that supposedly used to transfer water throughout Rapture. But there were signs that the station was falling apart, some columns were knocked down, a few lights were flickering, there was a leak from a nearby window which caused water from the ocean to leak in the station, and in the middle of the station was a water tower where the tubes connected.

Mark contacted the others while Mindy turned off her light.

"Hey, I found the light switch, have you guys found anything interesting?"

"Oh yeah, we'll show you when we rendezvous." Jack said.

"Roger that." Mark said.

The two groups met back at their rendezvous point.

"So what did you find?" Mindy asked.

"This Susie said as she put down a skeleton looking robotic, its eyes were dim, it was an assassin bot.

Back at RSF headquarters

"So why are you here Sinclair?" Delta asked.

"I was here to find you and Eleanor, but now I'm here to tell you that robots are attacking."

"What do you mean?" Eleanor asked.

"Well when I was in Minerva's Den, I encountered a bunch of bots, I think the current leader, another sphere called Harry is trying to take control of Rapture."

"Wait did you see any bots that looked like spiders?" Amir asked.

"Yes." Sinclair said.

"Minerva's Den has been compromised to a military base consisting of bots both spider and assassin bots." Bobby said.

"Assassin bots?" Amir asked.

"Bots made specifically to assassinate leaders of enemy organizations and assist in military operations. I fear that Harry will use an army of bots to try to take control of Rapture in the name of the Rapture Family."

"But didn't we destroy the Rapture Family a long time ago?" Eleanor asked.

"Well it looks we'll going to have to stop the bots before they assemble an entire army."

(Interesting) Jamie thought.

"Well we better devise an attack before they attack, I'll converse with Gary on the situation." Amir said before he left.

Back At the Water Treatment Station

"I'll take some pictures to show Tenenbaum this." Jack said before he took out his camera and took photos of the bot.

"That's weird." Mindy said.

"What?" Susie asked.

"I can't reach H.Q. its like something's blocking the signal."

"It doesn't matter lets just continue our mission." Mark said.

"What is our mission anyway?" Jennifer asked.

"To find Squad G they've gone missing, H.Q. tracked them to this location." Mark said.

"I should become a photographer." Jack said before he took various pictures of the bot from different angles until he fell on a crate, the crate tumbled over, and an audio diary fell out. Jennifer ran to Jack's aid and helped him up.

"Well there goes your dream of becoming a photographer." Jennifer said with a grin as she pulled Jack up to his feet.

"Thanks." Jack said.

Jennifer picked up the audio diary and looked at it with curiosity.

"Why would an audio diary be here?" Jennifer asked before she read the title and speaker.

She read it and it said Love of my life, the speaker was Drew Hamilton he began to speak.

"I'm so happy today, my wife, Rose McClain, gave birth to two beautiful twins, they don't look alike we've decided to name them-" The diary suddenly ended.

Jennifer looked at the diary with confusion.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"That voice….and name….its so familiar." Jennifer said.


End file.
